Capture the Fishmobile
“'Capture the Fishmobile'” is the 24th episode of Season 3 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on April 22, 2015. Overall it is the 90th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, the Kratt brothers challenge their teammates to a game they call “Capture the Fishmobile”, in which they utilize Creature Powers to capture their teammates as they ride around in the ocean in miniature fish-themed vehicles called Fishmobiles. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find two birds — a spoonbill and a pelican — on the southern coast of Florida. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers, miniaturized and riding aquatic vehicles called Fishmobiles, join a school of fish. They test the Fishmobiles out by synchronizing them with the movements of the fish. Afterwards the test, they return to the research ship where the rest of the Wild Kratts are and return to normal size. Chris says to Aviva and Koki that, although he likes the Fishmobiles, he would rather not move around in the ocean in one. To prove his point, he comes up with a game which he calls “Capture the Fishmobile”, in which he and his brother will attempt to use Creature Powers to try to catch their crew members riding in Fishmobiles. If they fail to catch them by sunset, the crew wins. If not, they win. The game starts. Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy miniaturize and get into the Fishmobiles. Martin picks them up and throws them into the water, where they join a school of menhaden. Martin makes his first move by activating his Sperm Whale Creature Power Suit and catches several menhaden, but neither crew member. Chris makes his first move by activating Frogfish Power. He is able to suck in Aviva before the others find out and escape. Chris resurfaces and spits Aviva onto Martin. Suddenly, a pelican dives upon Chris. Chris is able to deactivate in time. Martin names the pelican Gular because the skin around a pelican’s neck is called gular skin. Martin uses Osprey Powers, dives feet-first, and catches Koki. Koki uses the Fishmobile’s fins to tickle Martin, causing him to let her go. Back at the Tortuga, Aviva, now normal size, decides to secretly make a Pelican Power Suit for the thrill of it. However, the Kratt brothers see her make the final touches. They hide behind a book cabinet. Aviva unknowingly places the finished disc in Martin’s mouth before leaving the control room. The Kratt brothers then plot their next plan. The Kratt brothers use Dolphin Powers to circle the menhaden school and move them up to the surface. Martin catches Koki, and Chris catches Jimmy using Pelican Powers, concluding the game with the Kratts victorious. The Wild Kratts head back to the Tortuga, and at the end, Chris takes the miniaturized crew on a trip into the sunset. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers are canoeing on coastal waters to a pelican rookery, where they watch pelicans catch fish. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters ordered according to first appearance in this episode Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Gulf Menhaden|'Gulf Menhaden']] (called Menhaden) *[[Brown Pelican|'Brown Pelican']]: Gular *Sperm Whale: Bumper *Longlure Frogfish: Rocket Jaw *Osprey: Slip Grip *Bottlenose Dolphin: Click, Whistle *Laughing Gull (called Seagull) Live-action Image Note: Live-action-only specimens are linked to Wikipedia. *Humpback whale Real Life Note: Live-action-only specimens are linked to Wikipedia. *Buff-bellied hummingbird (called Hummingbird) *Harpy eagle (called Raptor) *Roseate spoonbill *Great cormorant *Great white pelican Mentioned *Mullet *Caplin Key Facts and Creature Moments Key Facts *Fish use their side-facing eyes to stay in sync with everybody else in the school. *Sperm whales eat mostly squid and octopus with their thin, toothy jaws. Humpback whales specialize in going after schools of fish with their big, huge, net-like mouth for scooping up hundreds at a time. *A pelican's throat skin is like a big, giant net made of skin and beak. *Pelicans are smart birds. They know an opportunity for food when they see one. *Pelicans hunt fish using the gular pouch - in similar fashion to a net - scooping up fish from the water. Trivia *Jimmy sports an orange/brown wet suit that - unlike Koki and Aviva's - is more similar in appearance to the Kratt brothers', only lacking the Wild Kratts insignia. *Martin is ticklish in his stomach. Gallery 11096392 10153229024822042 9122806857347060881 o.jpg|Martin in Dolphin Power is attempting to capture the Fishmobiles with Jimmy and Koki in them. Pelican.PNG|A seagull is pounting on the head of Chris in Pelican Power with Jimmy inside his gular skin; Martin in Dolphin Power is beside him with Koki sitting on his back. Bros in Fish Mobiles.png|Chris and Martin are trying to hide while riding Aviva’s new Fishmobiles. Kratt Bros Split Screen.png|The Kratt brothers in split screen mode Aviva Laughing.png|Aviva laughing because she thinks the Kratt brothers are unable to make it out alive Chris and Fish.png|Chris and fish Koki Relaxing lol.png|Koki and Aviva are relaxing because they are afraid to admit that they have so much work to do in the future Bros in Lemonade.png|The Kratt brothers can barely be seen in the lemonade Kratt bros in Aviva's Hands.png|Aviva holding the Kratt brothers and their Fishmobiles in her hands Jimmy in background with Pizza.png|Jimmy tries to make it look like his pizza is a hairpin on Koki’s afro Aviva and Koki laughing.png|Aviva and Koki are laughing at what appears to be a joke or something like that Chris, Aviva, and Koki.png|Chris, Aviva, and Koki Crew Hug.png|Jimmy hugs Aviva and Koki Power Disks-Wild Kratts.png|Chris’ hand is flipping a Dolphin Power Disc. — List of discs in this picture, from left to right and front to back: Seahorse Power, Dolphin Power, Blowfish Power, Hermit Crab Power, Basilisk Lizard Power, Frogfish Power, (hidden by Chris’ hand), Sperm Whale Power, Shark Power A lot of Discs.png|Martin, Chris, and many discs Wild Kratts Creature Power Disc.png|Martin (hunched a little forward), Chris, and many discs Crew in Minitrazer.png|Crew on the Miniaturizer Let the Game begin!.png|The game begins when Chris and Martin stare at each other while Martin holds a disc Martin about to Touch Whale.png|Martin is about to touch sperm whale Crew on Fishmobiles.png|Crew on Fishmobiles Fish in Creature's suit.png|Martin's personal aquarium XD There's something Fishy in your suit, Martin.png|Dead fish in Martin's personal aquarium Martin talking to Whale.png|Martin talking to whale from his metal waste bin Chris with Frogfish Disc.png|Chris spinning disc on his finger like a basketball player spinning a basketball on his or her finger Chris and Rocketjaw.png|Chris and Rocket Jaw Aviva in Chris's Mouth.png|Chris eating Aviva Aviva on Martin's Face.png|Aviva hits Martin's face with a sprinkle of sea water Aviva in Martin's Hand.png|Aviva sits on Martin's hand after the sprinkle of sea water Scared Frogfish Chris.png|Something about to fall upon the bounty hunter who caught Aviva XD Poor Chris.png|“Having little money or goods” Chris Aviva on Martin's Shoulder.png|Aviva sits on Martin's shoulder after what happened before Guess it's back to Normal Size for Aviva.png|Aviva preparing to return to normal size Osprey Martin.png|Osprey Martin Martin with Koki.png|Martin with Koki Koki has an Idea.png|Koki has an idea Aviva and Pelican.png|Aviva looks at a pelican Aviva with Pelican Disc.png|Aviva with Pelican Disc Pelican.Disk.PNG|Close up Not the Good place to put the disc.png|Aviva and Martin looking to the left Bros with Pelican Disc.png|The Kratt brothers have successfully used Aviva to get what they wanted Koki on Jimmy's Commuicator.png|Koki on communicator Martin Catches Koki.png|Martin catches Koki while Jimmy joyfully gets away Koki on Martin's Dolphin Snout.png|Koki on Martin's dolphin snout Chris Dolphin with Pelican Disc.png|Disc on Chris's dolphin snout Pelican Power! Yeah.png|The disc from before disappears and an elemental transformation happens to yield a fake green pelican Seagull Pecking Chris.png|Seagull pecking Chris Jimmy and Seagull.png|Jimmy (small) and seagull (left) He's Not Here.png|“He's not here”, delighted Koki is saying. Jimmy Z Scared of Pelican.png|Jimmy Z scared of pelican (not shown) Pelican Chris with Jimmy.png|Fake green pelican and Jimmy Game's Over.png|''Game’s over'' for Jimmy. Jimmy and Gular.PNG|Jimmy and Gular Fabulous Pelican.png|Fabulous pelican Found It By Spying-WK.PNG|This just goes to show everyone that cheating, although immoral and hideous, can bring about victory You Did Give It Right Too Us...PNG|The Kratt brothers had a secret weapon: Aviva Aviva X Martin (WK capture the fishmobile).PNG|Aviva X Martin Aviva with Martin-WK.PNG|Aviva with Martin Wild Kratts crew in fishmobile.PNG|Wild Kratts crew not in Fishmobiles chris and gular.PNG|Chris and gular Pelican Ride!.png|Fake green pelican takes the Wild Kratts crew on a ride into the horizon 67F518D2-5A11-4EA1-973A-074FDA34FDA9.png References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes with Aviva in a wetsuit Category:Episodes With Aviva in a wetsuit